Hourglass: A story of indescribable love
by impulsivememories
Summary: Kurt and Blaine live two separate lives that will be intertwined when the two meet. This is a story of love, but most importantly a grand bond that will grow stronger and will travel through time, never to wither out. AU
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE**: Hourglass: A story of indescribable love [chp. 1/?]  
><strong>AUTHOR: <strong>impulsivememories  
><strong>PAIRING: <strong>Blaine/Kurt  
><strong>RAITING: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>CHAPTER WORD COUNT<strong>: 1,591 words  
><strong>SUMMARY<strong>: Kurt and Blaine live two separate lives that will be intertwined when the two meet at a masquerade held by the royal family. This is a story of love, but most importantly a grand bond that will grow stronger and will travel through time, never to wither out..  
><strong>INSPIRATION<strong>: It just came to me last night. However, Hourglass by Mindy Gledhill fueled my writing a bit

**Author's notes**: Yep, I told you I would be posting more. And, through the hours of processing this idea, I decided to make a scarvesandcoffee account. I still go by this name, so you won't have to do a whole lot of searching. I posted it there first, so if you go on that site, then you might have seen my stories pop up under the 'new stories' in the last few hours. So there are two places to view my stories now, and there will be things over there that I haven't mentioned here. I'll try and keep up with both.

Also, this will most definitely be multichaptered. Not just a mini story, like novel-esque. I like the idea, and the format I'm writing it, so I will continue it (and possibly finish it this time, unless I get bored with it.)

So yes. Read and enjoy, and of course, review.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee

* * *

><p>"Mommy, mommy!"<p>

"Yes, Lucy?"

"Can we read this book, please?"

A little girl with bright doe eyes held up a rather dusty book in her grasp, peering at her mother with such a look of fascination and pleading. The older woman smiled, and grabbed the book, taking a look at the cover. It only had a few words written on the front in curling golden script.

Hourglass: A story of undescribable love

Lucy looked up at her mother with such a look of adoration for the story, that her mother just couldn't refuse. The mother hadn't remembered reading this book, or getting it for that matter, but if her daughter wished, then she had no choise but to read aloud such a thing.

"Alright. Just go climb into bed. I'll be up there in a minute."

The little girl ran quickly to her room as her mother poured them both a cup of milk and grabbed a plate of cookies as a late night snack. It was their ritual for bedtime stories. The older woman made her way upstairs into her daughters room and placed their delacacies on her nightstand as she settled in next to her daughter. "Comfortable?" A nod and a smile and Lucy's mother opened to the first page, reading aloud the title again and turning to the first chapter. There was an accompanying illustration on the left page of a young boy with a bright smile.

"Once upon a time," the mother read aloud, "there was a boy named Kurt Hummel. Now, Kurt was no ordinary boy. He yawned at the dueling of the dragons, and the all boys school up in Fallinggale Reach made him die of boredom. This boy never cared much for getting his hands dirty. The very idea was repulsing and he always sneered at every mention of it. You see, Kurt didn't want to be a warrior, unlike his step-brother, where the only reputation they had was their amount of brute force. No, Kurt had other plans in mind, plans that many of his peers laughed upon. Kurt wanted to be the selective wardrobe consultant for the royal family. A great passion of his was the love of design, and he had sketched millions of designs in the little notebook that he carries with him at all times. It was a small velvet notebook the color of maroon, with a golden sash. His late mother had given it to him on his seventh birthday, and he cherished it. Sure, he ran out of room rather quickly, but he always places new pieces of parchment within the pages to keep the notebook going. Being the fashion consultant was only ever step one of his grand plan to become known. No. Kurt wanted to climb to be the steward of the royal family, a grand title within their land. He would be consulted for everything, and through him the voices of the misunderstood citizens will be reached to the royals. Sure, he would be riding on the coattails of the king and queen, but it was still a high honor. He wanted to make a name for himself.

Now, Kurt always got a close look at the royals, even though his family was considered "middle-class." You see, there were three levels to this city. The was Kurt's level, the families of merchants and the most normal level out there. Next, comes the higher class, the level where the royal family was at the very peek, their castle high up in the wondrous mountain tops. Below them were the families of wealth a great fortune. These were the families that were honored guests to all the royal balls and parties, for they were either of relation, or just great friends of the royals. Kurt, although middle class, attended these balls. He was a waiter, going around and serving snacks to the hungry guests. It was his job, only asking for a meager fee of two gold pieces.

Now, let's not forget the last class. This level is just as important as the middle and higher levels. This is the lower level of the city, the level of beggars, thieves, and drunkards. Sure, this place was a level of complete corruption, but they had great entertainment. It was the highlight of this class. That is, if you bother to look past its muddy reputation. This class is rather special, for this is where we bring in a new character to this story, who has just as great of importance as Kurt. Our new character is Blaine Anderson."

"Mommy, is that Blaine?" Lucy was now pointing to another illustration, one of a boy with such bright, hazel eyes, a charming smile, and dark curls. The mother only nodded as she continued the story.

"Now, Blaine was another rather peculiar boy, for he was a citizen of the higher levels, yes, but it was all rather boring to him. His future was set for him by his controlling father. They had a great fortune, but nothing to spend it on except for things that they could rather live without. The Anderson's were of respectable reputation, and Blaine was rather different from Kurt. He was always intrigued by the stories of dragon dueling and he was a great asset to the all boys school at Fallinggale. However, his life outside of school, in the highclass life, made him wish for more. This life was so boring to him, that he had no choice but to sneak out and travel in disguise down to the lower class to enjoy their lively entertainment. Blaine had big plans too, but in a different sense. You see, Blaine wanted to be a Bard, and attend the Bards College down in Morningstar, which was a great length from his home. Blaine always had a love for song, and to travel around and entertain people with his voice was all he wanted. He wanted to make people smile, and be happy. The best place to start out was down at the Jumping Mammoth, where there was lively entertainment and fantastic people.

It was easy to sneak out at night. His parents were either in a very deep sleep, or were out doing duties in court. His older brother didn't care for Blaine's foolishness, and was actually the one who encouraged him to sneak out in the first place. He told Blaine that he needed to have some fun every once in awhile. That once in awhile turned into a weekly event and he just continued to live this other life. Blaine traveled by night in the form of a beggar with a knife always hidden in his boot, for you never know what will happen down there.

There, in the Jumping Mammoth specifically, he met his two best friends. Santana, who was a lovely courtesan, was a girl with such a fiery passion that Blaine just couldn't resist. They had joked about many of her clients, Blaine never being one of them, and became fast friends, even though Santana was one to make fun of him constantly. The other friend was Rory, a foreigner who barely had a penny to his name so he could only live in the lower class. Rory did have a knack for magic and alchemy. His remedies and potions were the best Blaine had ever encountered, and through trade they became friends, Blaine giving Rory more coin than he had begun with. These two were the only ones who knew of his other life, and even though Santana was one for gossiping, Blaine knew she would make no advances to tell the entire inn unless she wanted one of her older clients to come back for a special gift.

The three had many stories to tell, and yes, Blaine had become drunk on occasion, but his drunken state never left him completely muddled. He knew his limit, for he had to have enough sense to travel back home before his parents awoke or returned from their duties.

Now, you're probably wondering why these two are so important. Well, it their importance doesn't matter. Their importance to each other is the key, and this importance will be brought out in such a mundane way that it will be hard to refuse. This is a story of love, but most importantly it is a story of a grand friendship that will never die and live throughout time.

The only matter is that they must meet before anything to begin. What better place to meet than the upcoming masquerade at the royal palace. Lives will be intertwined and a new life will begin. One attending as a honored guest and the other as a mere waiter, each wanting something new.

This is where our story begins."

"Mommy, why did you close the book?"

"Darling you need some rest. I will pick it back up tomorrow, I promise."

Lucy yawned, her eyes drooping, but refusing sleep.

"But I want to know what will happen at the ball."

"Little girls need sleep before they attend the ball." Her mother kissed the top of her forhead, placing the book on the nightstand, and taking the half drinken milk and plate of cookie crumbs.

"Sweet dreams, my love." She flicked off the light as Lucy curled into the covers, willing sleep to come just so the beginning will appear faster. The beginning of stories were always the most interesting parts, but some stories may begin in the middle, or the end. Lucy dreamed of friendship and parties.


	2. The Meeting at the Masquerade

**TITLE**: Hourglass: A story of indescribable love [chp. 2/?]  
><strong>AUTHOR: <strong>impulsivememories  
><strong>PAIRING: <strong>Blaine/Kurt  
><strong>RAITING: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>CHAPTER WORD COUNT<strong>: 4,551 words  
><strong>SUMMARY<strong>: Kurt and Blaine live two separate lives that will be intertwined when the two meet at a masquerade held by the royal family. This is a story of love, but most importantly a grand bond that will grow stronger and will travel through time, never to wither out..  
><strong>INSPIRATION<strong>: It just came to me last night. However, Hourglass by Mindy Gledhill fueled my writing a bit

**Author's notes**: I told you that this chapter was going to be longer. I've been working on it all day, tweaking things here and there. I hope you like it.

So yes. Read and enjoy, and of course, review.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee

* * *

><p>It had been a few days until the two girls had picked up their bedtime reading. Lucy's mother had to work the grave yard shifts, and Lucy's father was no longer in the picture, so she was left with her babysitter, who was rather elderly, and couldn't see two inches in front of her. So, Lucy was left to wait until her mother no longer had to work such long nights. She would have took a peek at the story, trying to decipher the words, but it was better when the soothing voice of her mother read to her, keeping her safe and warm within their own little world. These nights were the best, and Lucy had to cherish them, or else they might disappear. She wouldn't want that.<p>

The two were now sitting side by side, Lucy under the covers and staring at the page that said "Chapter Two" and had a lovely illustration of a castle high up on a mountain with glistening colors and a waterfall cascading down the side of the mountain. Lucy wished that she could live there. It was so pretty, and she loved the colors. She could also see little tiny people and carriages going up to the castle on the dirt rode. Maybe when she grew up she could live there and have wonderful parties and dances. Then everyone will love her. She loved making people happy.

"Is Kurt in one of those fancy carriages, Mommy?"

"No, I don't think so. Blaine might be though. I think we'll just have to read to find out."

Lucy perked up at that, sitting up straight and leaning up against her mother, staring intently at the page, waiting for the voice of her mother to begin.

"The royal parties were always a big hit in the city, bringing joy to those who could attend, and envy of those who couldn't. There were fireworks and bright lights that could be seen for miles. The honored guests would always arrive in horse-drawn carriage with their family crest placed on each door, and the horses would have a crest placed on their saddles. The workers at the parties would arrived first, pulled by merchant carriages, full with cabbages and other food that could be delivered to the chefs. There was always hay as well, which disgusted Kurt, for he went straight towards the bathroom to wash at least a bit of the revolting smell off his person. Then the routine would continue as the chefs and cooks gave him his assignments, which dishes to take out and when. It's how it went with all the waiters. They were always there an hour before any of the party guests arrived, so they could be fully prepared and take their positions. The bouncers would be positioned at the front entrance, and the guards spread out through the castle, in case anything were to stir up. This was a time of celebration, yes, but there could always be a threat of some kind. Just last July, in the city of Huntingfall just a couple hundred miles over an assassination attempt was made on the King during one of their small get togethers. Kurt couldn't blame them. The King was tyrannical being, not caring one ounce of his citizens. All of his people were under corruption, even the high class beings who tried their best to stay out of such matters. All the King cared about was how much gold was in his vault. Even his own wife had a deep hatred for the man."

"Mommy, how could she hate him? Aren't they married?"

"Yes, they are married. Maybe they don't love each other."

"How could they not love each other? I thought you being married meant that you were supposed to be happy with each other forever. That's what Sherman at school said. He said his mommy and daddy were very happy."

Lucy's mother smiled down at her daughter. Who knew a five year old could know so much about life?

"Yes, I guess you're right. Maybe you'll learn one day why they don't love each other, because I don't have an answer for it. I think we should continue reading though."

Lucy nodded eagerly and looked back at the pages, her mother continuing.

"The King and Queen of their land, however, were loved by all the people. They donated their gold to the poor and orphan homes, they were kind to everyone who came upon them, and they were brave souls, spreading courage throughout the land. No one dared touch their wondrous city, and even though the lower level was still struggling, they were trying to become prosperous. They had good shipments, and crimes were held to a minimum. It was hard to hate the royal family after all they tried to do for the land. Of course, there were always the select few who held resentment against them, and had many plans to take their lives, through poison or a hired assassin. Luckily tonight wasn't one of those nights like the ones in Huntingfall.

The guests were soon arriving, the carriages coming to a halt and the guards checking every crest. Kurt was currently in the ballroom, waiting at his position, taking a few peeks out the window, watching the carriages pull up. He saw the bouncer pull out the guest list. Each name had the crest stamped up to them, so they knew how to address each family. The families made their way into the ballroom, each one announced by a booming voice an followed by clapping by the audience. The ladies were dressed in glorious ball gowns, adorned with jewels along the hem line and in their hair, with simple pearl earring. Some of them wore sapphire earrings, others rubies. There was one lovely green and tan dress adorned with emerald jewels, and a wreath of small flowers in her hair. Guests sometimes liked to dress in co ordinance with the seasons. Most of the masks were plain and simple, black with few colored accents. Some were over decorated, Kurt thought, with feathers and bright jewels that distracted from the overall attire. Of course, there were the masks that were made just right, with delicate hands and perfect accents. The masks of the men were of course, rather simple, fitting with either their family if they were young, or with their wives. It was a way to decipher who belonged to which family, however Kurt familiarized himself with every face and name with his previous shifts. He possibly knew everyone by heart, and the masks made no difference. He saw the way everyone walked, their level of posture, and of course the eyes. No mask could shield a person's eyes. That's what his mother had always told him. Each family in the land had a certain look to their eyes, whether it be color or shape.

The Pierce family had a lovely teal color, accenting all their features. They were a family of such life and joy, that Kurt loved hearing stories of their adventures. Their daughter, Brittany, although seeming to be not the brightest child, wanted to have a dancing career, performing at the theater which was next to the Bards College. Her choices were frowned upon most, but her family was always there for support. Ladies were supposed to be dignified, respectable people who were always there for the husband. Not off on some roadshow where they will certainly expose themselves. It was the way it was, but the family still had a respectable reputation, despite their daughter's disobedience in the art of ladyship. No one could touch such an innocent girl.

There were other families, such as the Fabrays, Jones, both of the Chang families, the Summerdales, Hiltings, Darlings, Trafulgas, and many others. There were also the Andersons, a family that Kurt wasn't all to familiar with. They were a family of secrecy, not wanting to make anything public. All Kurt knew was that the father was part of the court and his wife often assisted him. He also knew they had two children, both male, but other than that, he was left in the dark. He knew they were respected, and close with the royals in a friendship that lasted generations. They were a family that didn't like to be produced in a horrid way that would smuggle their reputation. Kurt just thought of them as stuck up.

The guests filed in, music playing in the background as everyone conversed amongst one another. They royal family was yet to be seen by the public eye. Kurt was walking around, asking if people wanted any hors d'oeuvres or some champagne. Mostly the people just took the champagne, as always. The younger ones had sparkling apple cider made fresh, when the parents didn't permit them to have the 'grown up' drink. It was an easy process, and soon enough, when he went back to his station, the royal family had arrived. They received the most applause when announced, and were welcome with open arms into the celebration. There was a daughter, her younger brother, and the youngest daughter which was only the age of seven. She was probably the youngest here, but everyone loved listening to her wild fantasies. She was usually the life of the party, and everyone crowded around to speak to the little angel. Her elder siblings were usually with their friends, trying to find ways to get out of the party. Tonight, however, everyone stayed, and had a wondrous time, Kurt included. The brunette was able to watch the Steward. Will Shuester was the name he went by, and for some reason people looked to him for constant advice. Kurt never understand that, thinking that his advice was drab and gray, followed by rules that were already placed. When the man retires, Kurt will make sure to be there to take his place. He has been hearing rumors of the man's retire to be set in the next year or so, enough time to build his way to the top. It's all he wants after all.

"Hello, my dear little Kurt. How are you this evening?" A woman's voice came out of the crowd, approaching him, caring another tray. Rachel Berry, a peculiar one. She would do anything to make her way to the top, but it's been on her, considering her family's ways. Having two fathers looking after a child is quite frowned upon in this society, and the Berry family was knocked down to middle-class. Rachel was quite furious, and wanted to start a petition on the matter, but the citizens were either to spiteful, or to afraid to change the rules. Kurt heard a rumor that the Anderson father was the one that passed the law that anyone that was heard to be gay would be moved down to a befitting level. He wanted it to be lower-class for everyone, but someone, he doesn't quite know who, intercepted him. They made it middle-class for everyone, unless you were middle-class. Then they would be moved to the lower section of the middle level. There are levels within levels, and the lowest section was the border line between the beggars level. It's all quite confusing, but it works. It's probably why Kurt has kept his sexuality a secret to only a select few people, because he didn't want to make his family endure such torture. They accepted him though, including his father who was a well known merchant. He was proud of his son, but he didn't go boasting about it to all his clientele. He knows that it's important to his son to keep such a thing a secret. Rachel Berry knows. Rachel knows everything about anything. Well, that's what she says. The girl is quite oblivious to many things.

"Oh, same as ever."

"Trying to find a way to become the lovely royal pet? I don't see why you even bother."

"I'm not anyone's pet." Kurt spat at her. He honestly didn't know why she made such accusations. Oh, wait, he does. Kurt has this goal to be better than her, and she knows it. Everyone does, and they are at competition with each other. They both want to be well known, and she's known in such a horrid way. The girl is honestly trying to build back up her reputation, trying to fight the bigotry hate she's been getting from onlookers. The fighting is just pulling her further down. "And besides, it's not like you're not looking for a job her yourself, instead of serving everyone."

Rachel scoffed at him, but he knew he was right. Rachel even agreed with him at some points. "Everyone knows I want to be the royal entertainer, it's no secret. I live to entertain."

"If you wanted to entertain so much, why don't you just become the court fool. I think you'd be perfect for the job!" A deathly glare was directed his way, but there was teasing in there. They were at each others throats, sure, but they could be friendly and civilized at the best of moments. It was how they could build tolerance within their relationship. Competition, with a friendly flare. It was the perfect mix in their eyes.

Rachel moved to stand next to him, moving a stray hair behind her ears. The look on her face told that she was disappointed her hairdo wasn't completely perfect. It made no appearance in their next conversation. "So, see anyone that appeals to you?" She spoke in a low whisper, one so low that he had to strain his ears just to catch the last few words. It was a delicate topic, one not to be discussed in a public place. He shouldn't be so cautious though. People were out of ear-shot, and not many people pay attention to the busboys and busgirls unless they have a special request or just want another glass of champagne. Kurt spoke in the exact same whisper.

"No, not yet. The night is still young though." He smiled down at her, and she smiled back. Pretty soon Rachel was called back to her section, and Kurt was left to serve alone yet again. A couple of hours passed before anything interesting happened, the two boys never once crossing paths. The ballroom was rather large after all, and Kurt couldn't serve everyone. That's the reason for sections.

Soon, a toast was to be made, said by the beloved King. All chatter ceased to listen, Kurt staying near the back, hidden in shadow.

"Everyone, everyone!" The tapping of glass. "I'm so glad that all honored families could make it to this wondrous masquerade ball. Merging of the families was needed, and the royal family and court were glad that it was possible! It's lovely to see all your bright faces together, and having a fun time. We are glad that our land is only touched by little corruption, and that we continue to prosper. So drink, and continue to be merry. The dancing will begin in a short moment." Applause rang out, and then everyone began to move to get into the right positions to begin the dancing, glasses and plates being taken to the kitchens. It was nice to breath for once, as Kurt made his way to put the dirty dishes into the sink, later to be washed by the many servants in the castle. He heard the loud booming of music above and the clatter of feet. It was getting a bit stuffy in the kitchens, and he really didn't want to go back to the ballroom, for he was not needed. The boy decided to go out to the royal gardens, to get some fresh air. The staff was allowed small breaks whenever they so choose, and Kurt thought this the right moment He saw Rachel and the rest of the staff go back to the ballroom. He was sure to be alone in his leisurely walk.

Kurt was now walking around in the gardens, grateful for the cool night air, leaving his mind to clear. He sat down on a stone bench lined by an array of flowers. His mother would have loved this place. She always had a knack for gardening, from what Kurt can remember. There were always flowers in the flower boxes outside of their home, always kept tidy and neat, the sweet aroma filling their home. He always loved when his mother planted white roses, for he loved their purity and innocence. At the moment he was messing with the petals of one of the delicate flowers, when he heard a voice come towards him. He looked up, stopping the motions that he was making with the soft petals.

"Oh, I thought I would be alone. Terribly sorry to bother you. I'll just be leaving."

There was a boy who looked around his age in front of him, with a simple mask, and clothing that befit the one of a family of wealth. His hair fell in messy curls that seemed to be trying to be kept tamed by a bit of gel. His eyes, now his eyes were a bright hazel, becoming even more lively by the twinkling lights above them. He was breath taking, and he didn't even know the boy's name. It was strange, to be in the presence of one of wealth when he didn't have a clue as to who this person was. And Kurt knew possibly everybody.

"Oh, you are no bother." The words escaped him before he had chance to stop them. Kurt was captivated by this mystery person.

"Well, in that case, I guess I will stay." The boy made to sit on the bench across from Kurt, and the brunette got a better look at his face. His eyes were the most drawing feature though, and he just couldn't look away. "So, what's your name?"

"Kurt."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kurt. I'm Blaine." He made to stretch out his hand, and the brunette didn't have another thought before he gave it a firm shake. Blaine's hands were rough, unlike his soft and smooth ones. However, it was warm, and Kurt didn't want to let go. His senses told him he should, so he did, going back to messing with the flower, but still keeping his eyes on Blaine.

"So, Blaine, what draws you from the party to be out here in the royal gardens?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Blaine flashed him a gleaming smile, and Kurt couldn't resist but to smile back.

"It's rather loud and suffocating in there. I needed some air, that's all. And you?"

"Pretty much the same reason. My older brother was suffocating me with his drawling on and on about the history of how the land came to be. I've heard the monologue a million times or so. I decided it best to come out here and look where I am. Enjoying the company of a fellow like me."

"And how are we alike, Blaine?"

"We both don't want to face what is in there." He motioned his head to point towards the castle, where the ballroom is. A couple guards were watching the two boys, a typical motion, for the security had to be alert of everything. Kurt turned his attention back to Blaine. The other boy was staring at him with intent focus, and it made Kurt uneasy.

"Well, I don't have much time to stay out here. I have to go back to my duties."

"Are you one of the food carriers?" Kurt nodded, ashamed that he had such low a status at this party, while Blaine was one of high honor. "Well, the chef's food is delicious, if I say so myself. I'm glad that they have chosen such great staff to handle the delacacies." Kurt could feel the red rising to his cheeks, and looking down at the ground to hide the blush. He could see out of the corner of his eye the pocket watch that was now in Blaine's hand. It was a simple golden one, but there was a design that he couldn't quite make out on the inside. Blaine quickly snapped it shut and placed it back in his coat pocket.

"Well, can you take a walk with me before you go back into the ballroom."

Kurt thought it over, thinking about how much time he had before they would be yelling at him to come back in and tend to the guests. He hesitantly nodded, and they both stood, walking in the opposite direction of the castle, Kurt leaving the rose on the bench.

"So, Blaine, which family to you reside in?" Curiosity took over, since it was gnawing at him to know the heritage of this boy.

"I thought the staff had to know all the family names. At least, that what my father had told me." There was a joking edge to his voice that Kurt couldn't help but smile. It's been awhile since he's actually smiled in such a way that wasn't forced. It was nice, but the twisting in his stomach made him uneasy. Hopefully nothing is revealed to the still mysterious Blaine. "Some family names are shrouded in secrecy. Not all staff knows how to address some of the people attending at the moment."

"Well, if you honestly must know, I come from the long line of Andersons. It's nothing to boast about."

Well, that answered one of Kurt's questions. He knew the name of one of the son's of the Anderson family now, which was more than he could have asked for. But that meant that this boy's father was the one that shunned Rachel's family from the high court. Stupid really. But what did Blaine mean that it was nothing to boast about?

"Why aren't you proud of your heritage. Your family is respectable, and you have many generations of people that have been close friends with the royals. That's a great honor to hold."

"You may be right, but if you knew anything about my family, you would understand the situation that I am in." Kurt couldn't ask anymore, for a clock tolled the hour of ten, which meant that he should be returning to attending to the guests They were on a balcony now, looking over the valley. He could see all the way to the edges of the lower level and just over the rolling hills beyond. It was a truly beautiful sight. "Sometimes, I wish that I could get away from it all, go to a new city and start over. That is my plan, after all." Kurt looked at him with bright, wondering eyes. This boy was shrouded in such mystery, but he had no time to return his statement. He must get back, make a good impression that he was serious about his work. "I must be off. I have people to tend to with my fantastic people skills." Blaine smiled at that, and they shook hand. Just before Kurt could walk away, however, Blaine asked another question. "When will I be able to meet with you again?" Kurt thought it over in his mind. No one ever stepped foot out of their own levels, except for some of the carriers for the Royal family to deliver the donations to the lower levels. It was a strange predicament, and parties were only held every six months. They may never cross again, now that Kurt thought about it. It was quite strange, but Kurt just answered with a simple, "I don't know. We will see."

"Well, if we never meet again, Kurt, I would just like to say that you have been great company to me. May our paths cross again, if destiny so wills it." With a curt bow, they both stared at each other for a moment longer, before Kurt turned and walked back towards the castle. A guard approached him, one that he knew as David Karosfky. They used to be acquainted at school, until David moved onto becoming one of the royal guards. They were of no way friendly with each other. Mostly people would call Karosfky Kurt's tormentor, the school bully if you must. Kurt held in the sneer that he wished to show the boy. He wished he could spit at the boy's feet, but he withheld, and they only looked at each other before the question was asked. "What were you doing with Mr. Anderson, servant." Servant. He was in no way a servant. He wished he could claw the boy's eyes out with his own finger nails. "We were only conversing for a short time before I took my leave, that is all." His eyes told the truth, and that was enough for the guard to let him pass. He traveled back into the ballroom, where dancing was still being held. He walked over to Rachel.

"Oh, there you are. I was wondering where you had gone off to."

"I just needed some air, dear."

"Well, you took much longer than usual. What kept you? Did you meet someone?"

Kurt nodded, and Rachel resisted the urge to jump up and down and clap her hands. Instead, she had a blinding smile, looking up at her friend with such knowing that Kurt couldn't help but smile back.

"What was his name?"

"Blaine."

"One of the Anderson boys?" Kurt nodded. Rachel knew everyone in the royal families, for she used to be one. "He is rather charming, isn't he?" A whisper, for this was delicate conversation, that shouldn't be heard by others. Another nod.

"When will you two meet again? I know that this meeting can't be your last."

"Oh, but that is where you're wrong Rachel. This meeting was probably the last we shall every see each other again."

"There are always other parties." Rachel drew on a look of sadness, but there was a flicker of hope. Kurt looked down at his friend, drawing his voice to a whisper. "He spoke of leaving, and I am most sure by the time that another celebration rolls around, he will be long gone."

"You're wrong."

"How would you know that, Rachel? He's shrouded in mystery, you even said that yourself when you first came to us."

"Destiny is a funny thing, Kurt. It has a way of intertwining the most opposite of lives. I know that you two will be meeting again, and I hope it's very soon. Don't give up on him."

Kurt decided not to counter the argument, and instead began to think the words over in his head. Destiny. Fate and destiny have done nothing but scar the path Kurt walks, and he spits the ground that the two walk on. Maybe the universe was trying to tell him something, though. Maybe their lives would cross again, in the most unsuspected of ways. It would be nice to have a longer conversation with the boy. Even tell him his last name. There were things that needed to be explained, but maybe things should just unravel.

Unknowing to Kurt, the two lives will cross. Time is a silly thing as well, and the two will learn this. Time will bring the two together, in more ways than one.

* * *

><p><strong>End Author's Notes<strong>: I decided that I shouldn't end this chapter with Lucy asking her mother questions that are burdening her mind. That might be brought out in the beginning of the next chapter, or I might just continue the story, and have her ask the questions at the end of chapter 3.


	3. The Search Begins

**TITLE**: Hourglass: A story of indescribable love [chp. 2/?]  
><strong>AUTHOR: <strong>impulsivememories  
><strong>PAIRING: <strong>Blaine/Kurt  
><strong>RAITING: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>CHAPTER WORD COUNT<strong>: 4,130 words  
><strong>SUMMARY<strong>: Kurt and Blaine live two separate lives that will be intertwined when the two meet at a masquerade held by the royal family. This is a story of love, but most importantly a grand bond that will grow stronger and will travel through time, never to wither out..  
><strong>INSPIRATION<strong>: It just came to me one night. However, Hourglass by Mindy Gledhill fueled my writing a bit

**Author's notes**: This chapter is mostly a filler, but we get a peek into Blaine's side of things. You also get more things on Santana, Rory, and Quinn. I hope I did those characters justice. I also hope you like Blaine's older brother. He's only trying to be the responsible older brother, looking out for young little Blaine.

So yes. Read and enjoy, and of course, review, even if they're hateful. I'll take any form of criticism.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee

* * *

><p>"Mommy, why does Kurt think that he'll never see Blaine again?"<p>

"I don't know darling. I told you last night that we'll have to continue reading for anything to become clear."

"But, but—it's just really sad, because aren't they supposed to be happy together?"

Lucy was rather persistent in her questions today She'd been asking every little question that popped in her head every since she opened her eyes. She'd asked why Karosfky was so mean to Kurt, a question that her mother had to guess on, which only made Lucy ask another thing. Why people didn't like a boy liking a boy. It was way too early in the morning for that conversation, but the question just made Lucy's mother realize how innocent her daughter is. She doesn't know the horrors of the world yet, but her perspective is so open. She'll be a lovely mother one day.

Throughout the rest of the day, Lucy continued to persist, trying to steer back into that one topic. How do you explain homophobia to a child? How do you explain anything to a child really? The questions were thinning out. It was during dinner that her mother finally answered. She's had plenty of time to mull it over.

"Lucy, in the world, there are some people who...don't like people who are...different, in a sense. Those people are afraid of change, and will do anything to stop said change. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Lucy nodded, although hesitant, and the older woman could tell that she was trying to decipher what was just said. She'll understand, when she's older. This innocent child will be exposed to the horrors of the world, but she'll fight through it. This, her mother is sure of.

"Are you ready to go and read?"

Lucy's eyes brightened, and she nodded eagerly. "Just go and put your dishes in the sink. I'll be up there in a few." Lucy bolted to the sink, placing her dishes delicately in the deep basin, and ran up to her room. Her mother followed suit after cleaning off the dishes, putting them in the dishwasher, and grabbing their late night snack. They were soon in the same positions they were the night before, with Lucy leaning against her mother's arm, looking at the illustration next to the page that said "Chapter Three" with the same swirling letters.

The illustration was of a house, a rather large one at that, with flags of a crest that seemed to be swaying in the breeze. The crest was of the Anderson household. After careful inspection, Lucy's mother began reading.

"We now bring you to the estate of the Anderson's, one of the closest houses to the castle. It sat at the base of the mountain, a little ways off from the rest of the high level houses. It was possibly one of the largest ones out there, but the size doesn't matter. What does matter are the people who reside in it. There is Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, both who attend the high court. The father is uptight, strict, and is very forceful when it comes to laws, especially in his own home. The mother, however, is the opposite. She is a kind, and gentle spirit, an adored woman. She's also one for parties, and is always more joyful than usual when they get their annual invitation from the King and Queen. Next, we have the Anderson's eldest son, Gabriel who has the nickname Gale, who aspires to become a scholar one day. He was such a bright child, that his father was going to pay all his funds for him to go to the Historians college. There are the servants who also reside in there, but they don't have much importance to our story. The last resident we have is, of course, Blaine, who's rather looked down upon by his father. His plans to become a Bard were sneered at by his father and called 'poppycock' and a 'fool's dream'. No, his plans were set before him. He was to take his father's place in the high court, once the man retired. He was also set in an arranged marriage with the Fabray girl, Quinn. She was attractive, and a well-mannered citizen, that he will admit. But other than that, he has no possible attraction to the girl. He has no attraction to any girl for that matter. No, Blaine is, in fact, gay. He is out to his family, and the only one who was phased by such news was his father, who quickly hit him after his coming out. His mother and brother did nothing for fear the same fate would happen to them if they were to speak out against the man. That was probably the time when the family became even more secret then they had been before. Blaine was to be surveyed at all times, guards kept by his door, and was he, in no way, to be alone with a boy at any time. The guards at his bedroom door no longer stood there. They dissipated after the years had gone by, and the servants only followed him during day light, when he was going to the high markets. Whenever any of his own plans were brought up, however, Blaine was hit by his father yet again. He actually had a recent darkening bruise, just below his collar bone, near his left shoulder. One of the guards must have told his father of his short meeting outside the castle, since it was when they got home that night. That could be the only explanation that Blaine could think of.

He didn't regret his short talk with the boy. In fact, this Kurt fascinated Blaine, for an incomprehensible reason. The only things he knew of him were his first name, and that he was apart of the middle-class, because that's where all the servers came from. Blaine does do his research on many topics, including that one. He didn't even know the boy's last name. That hardly seems fair, considering the other is knowledgeable of his.

It has been a month since their meeting, and Kurt's existence has been gnawing at Blaine for quite some time. He hasn't mentioned him to anyone, especially not his father. Blaine has been wanting to know more, and tonight, he might be able to ask his friends if they know anything. Sure, they reside in the lower levels, but word gets around rather fast there.

Just as he was getting dressed, and grabbing the perfect necessities, he heard a knock on his door.

_Crap. _"Yes?"

"Don't be alarmed Blaine, it's just big brother."

"Oh. Well, come in Gabriel." The knob turned and in stepped his brother, dressed in his night clothes, his reading glasses perched on his nose. His brother's eyesight had faded over the years, from all his time spent reading. The doctor told him to cut down the time he spent with a book open, but he just refused, and continued with his pleasure of the written word. He won't let his dreams be crushed simply by failing sight.

"I see you will be leaving soon."

"You are correct." Blaine turned around, away from Gabriel. He continued to mess with the few gold pieces in his hand, not daring another look at his brother.

"You have to stop torturing father with your late night escapades, little brother."

"Father knows nothing of my whereabouts at night. He thinks I'm still here, safely resting my head in this room."

"Are you so sure about that?" Meager curiosity was his brother's goal, not to torture him. Blaine turned around anyway, fear beginning to spread.

"Have you told him something?"

"No need to worry your little head." Gabriel started crossing over to his dresser, picking up a brush that had belonged to their recently deceased grandmother. Blaine didn't use it, for it was a woman's brush, but he kept it in memory of her. The two had been rather close, a times. "I'm only just saying that I have viewed father's looks at you. He notices something, that I can tell you, but I doubt he knows where you go almost every other night. I bet that he just sees the dark circles forming under your eyes that are so hard to hide. You can't hide those, like you can the many scars that you have." Gabriel placed the brush down, and turned to his brother, a simple smile on his face. "Just watch your back, little brother. I would suggest cutting down how many times you visit that inn."

With those final words, his brother turned and left, closing the door behind him, leaving Blaine to mull the words over in his head. His brother was just being paranoid. There was nothing to worry about. The servants only escort him to the markets, during daytime, and the guards only guard the front entrance now, no longer his room. There was no need to worry. Blaine just shook his head, and made his way towards his window, where he later climbed down the ivy wall that had grown over the years. It was strong enough to support his weight, and his noises were muffled by the evening breeze. No one would ever suspect a thing.

"I'm just saying, Santana, that I highly doubt that I'll be able to get you into one of the royal parties. Only permitted guests and honored families are allowed to attend."

"I agree with Blaine. It was the same way in my homeland, and probably is everywhere." Rory said this, as he carefully sipped some of the inn's specially made meed. There was a Bard playing in the corner, his wife singing along with him and a few couples danced to the tune. The rest of the people were sitting at tables, and the bard, conversing with their friends, munching on legs of goat and downing bottles of meed. It was a normal night.

"You agree with everything Blaine says, magic boy." Rory blushed, and continued to drink in silence. Santana turned her attention back to Blaine. "I'm just saying, I want a change of scene for once. My clients are getting way to revolting these days."

Blaine sighed. It was hard to say no to the Latina, since if you did, you'd either wake up in some ditch somewhere, or wish you've never been born. Still Blaine tried to get the silly notion out of her head that she had a pass into the party. New guests were always a struggle to get in, especially one of such class. The parties were rather seclusive, and the only way she could get in now was if she was in the middle level, where the only hope she had of getting in was being a server. Which reminded Blaine, he needed to ask her about Kurt. Maybe he could use Santana's request, and turn it into a benefit for both of them. Blaine smiled at the thought of that.

"Tell you what. If you give me some information, then I will see what I can do about getting you into one of the parties."

"I'm not going to tell you my dancing secrets Blaine, if that's what you're asking for."

"It's not that. I want information about a person that you might know."

He could tell Santana was thinking it over in her head, trying to weigh out the outcomes. She took a sip of her wine, and then looked back at Blaine, a devilish smile on her lips. "Alright. If you can get me into the next party, and the following one, then I will tell you what you need to know."

"I will only guarantee this if you know the person in question."

"Who is the subject of your curiosity?"

"His name is Kurt." Another devilish smile, this time paired with an even more devilish gleam in her eyes. Blaine gulped, but still having focus on the courtesan.

"I've heard of him, but not much. I heard that his mother had passed years ago, when he was eight, I believe. Everyone heard of her passing." Odd. Blaine had no clue of the event, no insight. Barely anyone in the high levels talked about the lives of the ones below them, unless it was an issue in court. It was sad, how separated their city was.

"I also used to see him around in the school halls, but I soon left, when my family's situation with wealth became rather too much. We were already part of the lower parts of the middle level, but we soon crossed the border. That was years ago, and I haven't seen him since. We weren't that civilized with each other. I believe he was often annoyed with my witty personality."

Blaine smiled at that. With a small shake of his head, he went back on focus. "Do you at least know his last name."

"It's been years since I've last seen him, and I have a rather...drifting mind. I believe pony boy's name was Hummel, or something." That was something to go off of. Blaine thanked her, but she added something else. "His step-brother was one of my clients, but that was only a one time thing. They weren't brothers at the time, but you might find something if you search up on him." Blaine asked for a name. "Finn. I'll always remember him, and not in the most pleasant of ways." Another thank you, and Blaine took a swig of meed. Rory was looking at him in a strange way, though, a look of knowledge. Blaine knew the look well, considering his brother always had that look. Blaine asked his friend a simple 'what'.

"The farmer that I'm staying with, they know a merchant named Burt. Burt Hummel." Blaine raised an eyebrow at this, even Santana looked intrigued by Rory's statement. The younger boy continued. "Burt comes by, almost every two weeks, depending on the supplies he buys. I don't know his son, but if you visit the farm when the merchant comes, I bet he could tell you the information you need."

Blaine was astonished by this information. It was more than he could ask for, and for Rory to share it so willingly. He gave a big thanks to his friend, making the next round on him. The next shipment for Burt would be in two days, but that required him to travel by daylight. He bet with a little bit of his brother's help, and the servants being preoccupied, he could get out, no problem. The planning must start immediately.

"If you two will excuse me, I have a client to please. Keep up on your promise, my little hobbit. You know what happens to people who don't give me what I want." Blaine nodded, knowing the details included by Santana's statement. With the two flashing bright smiles at each other, the girl went off, towards the upper floor of the inn, and Blaine's night continued as usual, with pleasant conversations with Rory, as well as planning. By the end of the night, he was walking home with a smile on his face, part of the reason being the influence of alcohol. When he went to sleep that night, the plan was still brewing fresh in his mind.

It had been two days, and the plan had proved to be quite difficult. His brother was still holding up his argument of their father figuring out Blaine's stupid visits to the lower levels, and for some reason the servant staff seemed to be doubled that day. The plan seemed to be crumbling, which made Blaine fume. This was not supposed to be the turnout, and Rory was expecting him. Blaine was even foolish enough to not even think of a back up plan, which he was pounding himself on. His mother noticed his sour mood during her tea time, asking him to join her in the parlor room, which overlooked the valley between their house and the mountain, as well as the woods to the left, which led into uncharted territory. Blaine traveled there often, because it was a border of every level. It surrounded each level, even though it was quite a long ways from the actual border. The boy often cleared his mind there, for there was this lovely grove, that was surrounded by trees, but you could peer up into the sky and look at all the stars. It was his hideout, unconscious of the bandits that may be residing there.

They were sitting in the parlor room now, both sipping tea that had been made fresh. His mother always added a bit of honey to her tea, which warmed his heart.

"What has been worrying your mind, my son?"

"What makes you ask that, mother?"

"You've been awfully quite today, and you keep on looking at your brother like you wished he were dead." A little chuckle came from her mouth, as she set the cup down on the table, and looked at her son with genuine care.

"It's nothing, really. Gale just beat me at another round of chess. I just wanted to win for once."

"Oh, no one can beat your brother at chess. But if that's all, then you may take your leave. If you wish to be alone, I will order the servants to do so." Would his mother really do that? Let him be completely alone for once, without a person by his side? No, one will follow him, in the shadows. His father would make sure of that. He couldn't reach Rory after all.

"Thank you mother. I think I should head into town. The tea was lovely."

"Oh, don't thank me for the tea, thank Agatha. She knows how to make it just right."

With a smile, Blaine walked off, out of the house, and towards the markets that were in the very center of the high levels. There were many people bustling about, going to each stand, most of the woman were looking at the jewelry, pointing at the ones they fancied. Someone caught his gaze, and started walking towards him, her blond curls bouncing, her blue sundress swaying in the light breeze. She was wearing an emerald encrusted necklace, outlined by diamonds. "Hello, Blaine." They walked side by side, Blaine glad for the distraction, and cover. "Hello, Quinn. How are you this fine day."

"Oh, I'm just lovely." She said a a quick hello to a passer-by, as she latched arms with Blaine. They were supposed to be married, but they only had a mutual friendship. Quinn had always fancied someone else, as did Blaine. Well, now he did. But, they had to put on the facade that they were completely, and utterly in love. Quinn was always a good actress.

"Well, I'm glad that you're doing well." He flashed a smile to a young girl, who was giving out flowers. Then he dropped his voice to a low whisper. "Do you know anything of the child?" It was supposed to be a secret, one that was to be buried deep in the ground, never to be spoken of. It would ruin their family if anyone learned of the girl giving birth to a child who was not his, as well as her giving birth in her mere teens. No one wants a smear on their reputation, especially not the Fabrays.

Quinn matched his level of tone, as she led him to a little bakery, one they both fancied. "No, they won't even let me see her. I had to give her away, or else my father would disown me, and drop me off where Rachel resides." Rachel. They were both friends of hers. Well friends his a bit of an overstatement. Blaine liked her well enough, but barely spoke to her. Quinn, on the other hand, only tolerated her. That is, until she learned that the girl and her family were banished from the high levels, and now only serves as a food-carrier at the parties, never an honored guest anymore. Quinn was also envious of her, and her aspiring dreams. Quinn thought there was nothing for her now, and Blaine always tried to make her think otherwise. There's always something out there for someone.

They ordered some crumpets, and took their seats in a corner seat, away from any prying ears. They ate in comfortable silence. When they finished up the sweet food, Blaine decided to ask a question that he could use to some value.

"Quinn, your father is one of fair trade, correct." Quinn nodded, wiping her mouth and answering.

"Yes, he deals with a lot of trade to the middle class, and sometimes helps with the donations to the lower levels. Why do you ask?" They were now staring at each other, Blaine knowing that Quinn would understand. He was the first one she told when she was with child, which only led Blaine to tell her his secret. They were understanding of each other, never spreading any gossip to on lookers about the other. Quinn may come out as a needy child, a snob, to most people, but Blaine knows she's caring and kind beneath that tough exterior. They were a great pair of friends.

"At the masquerade, last month, I met this person, who lives in the middle levels. I only know a name and that his father is a merchant. I was wondering if you knew anything of this person, and if you do, it would be of much help if shared it with me."

Quinn rested her head on the top of her hands, her elbows propped up on the table. The look she gave was on of mere interest. "My father's trades are usually kept secret, but I know a few of the transactions. I don't know if I'll be of much help, but I can try."

"Do you know anyone of the last name Hummel?"

"Burt? Yes, I know of him. Some of his trade stopped for awhile a few years ago, but the reason was not given as to why. It started back up though, after maybe a year and a half. I also heard that the man had remarried a few months ago. There was a small celebration up at the Temple of Tivona." She tenderly smiled at him, a gleam in her eyes. He knew that she was playing the lover act again, because he could feel eyes searing into his back. He decided to reciprocate it, looking at her in the same way. She got the message, and looked away to take a sip of her tea that she had ordered, speaking in between sips. "I also know that two brothers were bonded through the ceremony. Step-brothers now. I know one of the sons' name, for I used to be smitten with him. I bet you can guess as to who." It was probably Finn, who attended the Fallinggale school from time to time, when it was most convenient for him. They never conversed though. "The other brother," Quinn continued, "now, I might not know his name, but he is often stationed in my section at the royal parties." She smoothed out her dress as she spoke, which was a distracting method for her. Blaine caught on to many other little perks that people had, noticing how their movements matched with certain emotions. Quinn was getting a bit uneasy by the prolonging conversation of something that is rarely breached upon. Blaine quickly switched the subject, knowing that this conversation should no longer be spoken of. This boy was even more shrouded in mystery than he let on that night in the gardens.

Blaine will be sure to find out everything there is to know about Kurt Hummel if it's the last thing he does. "I want to go and find the flower girl. I think a rose would look lovely in you hair."

A simple flower is the perfect way to find what you're looking for."

As her mother read those last few words, Lucy drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Closing the book, and kissing the top of her daughter's head, the elder woman knew that there will be even more questions in the morning. She has enough time to think of the answers, after all.


End file.
